


Тайное желание

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Room of Requirement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Малфой явно что-то опять замышляет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Тайное желание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера.

— Его опять нет… — прошептал Гарри на ухо Рону.

Тот закатил глаза.

— Думаю, Малфой не в восторге от идеи есть в Большом зале.

— На завтраке он был. И вчера, и позавчера…

— Ну, приятель, ты еще записывать начни, когда этот твой Малфой ест. График составь. Может, у него просто аппетита нет. Мне вот, знаешь, тут тоже кусок в горло не лезет.

— Я думаю, он что-то затевает.

— Ты же смотрел на карту — он просто сидит в слизеринских подземельях.

— Вчера он шел по лестнице.

— В подземелья. Гарри, я как никто другой готов подозревать Малфоя во всем, хоть в зверском ритуале по воскрешению Слизерина, но не в этот раз.

— Думаю, Малфой уходит с ужина и обеда потому, что знает — я не смогу взглянуть на карту и увидеть, что он делает.

— Только он не знает про карту, — хмыкнул Рон.

Судя по выражению лица, ему уже надоел этот разговор, и Гарри занялся своей тарелкой. Гермиона, о чем-то увлеченно беседовавшая с Джинни, их даже не слышала.

Гарри вообще не собирался возвращаться на восьмой курс, но, послушав Гермиону, все же поехал. Не хотелось выглядеть неучем в Аврорате — и помочь восстановить родную школу тоже было нужно. Рон отправился с ними за компанию. Всего с их курса приехало меньше половины — в основном с Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло. Слизеринцев же было всего трое — Нотт, Гринграсс и… Малфой. Он выглядел помятым и каким-то несчастным: бледнее обычного, с запавшими глазами, — хотя, учитывая, что никто из их семейки не оказался в Азкабане, должен был разве что не сиять.

Гарри даже попробовал к нему подойти, поговорить, сам не зная зачем, но тот только хмыкнул:

— Прости, Поттер, совершенно нет времени, — и скрылся. Не бегать же за ним?

А потом Гарри стал замечать, что Малфой пропадает. Несколько раз пропускал уроки, не ужинал и почти не обедал. В остальное время ни в чем странном он замечен не был — если только не считать подозрительным то, что он целыми днями сидел в своей комнате или библиотеке.

Гарри попытался его подловить — решил пропустить обед и проследить за Малфоем при помощи карты Мародеров. Именно в этот день надпись «Драко Малфой» долго оставалась в Большом зале. Должно быть, узнав, что Гарри не появился на обеде, тот никуда не пошел.

В следующий раз Гарри поступил умнее: пришел на ужин, подождал немного — Малфой так и не появился — и побежал в пустой кабинет, чтобы посмотреть на карту. Укромное место нашлось не сразу, так что он потерял на этом несколько минут, еще время ушло на то, чтобы найти Малфоя на карте. Тот оказался у лестницы на восьмом этаже и быстро начал по ней спускаться.

Стоп. Восьмой этаж? Он что, приходил к Выручай-комнате? Но она сгорела и больше не работала — Гарри давно в этом убедился. И почему Малфой так быстро ушел? Неужели кто-то предупредил, что Гарри сбежал из Большого зала?

Он рассказал Рону и Гермионе о своем расследовании, и те, наконец, согласились, что все это подозрительно и надо узнать, что делает Малфой.

На следующий же день был готов план. Сначала они выяснили, что следит для Малфоя за Гарри девчонка со Слизерина, младшая сестра Гринграсс. Гермиона успешно обезвредила ее при помощи Конфундуса. Гарри к тому моменту буквально летел на восьмой этаж и, только почти добежав до того места, где раньше открывалась Выручай-комната, накинул на себя мантию-невидимку.

В коридоре Малфоя не оказалось, но на стене проступали очертания дверей. Они казались едва ли не нарисованными и припорошенными гарью. Гарри толкнул створку, и та бесшумно распахнулась. Внутри было темно и очень пусто, стены и потолок терялись во тьме, пол выглядел совершенно черным, и на нем в луче света очень ярко проступала дорожка следов. Посреди комнаты с закрытыми глазами и палочкой к руке стоял Малфой.

Он вдруг открыл глаза и посмотрел как будто прямо на Гарри.

— Так и знал, что ты все же доберешься сюда, Поттер. Уходи.

Прятаться не было никакого смысла, и Гарри стянул с себя мантию.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Не твоего ума, Поттер.

— Как ты ее вообще открыл?

— Просто очень захотел. — Он ненадолго замолчал и опустил взгляд. — Где-то тут погиб Винс…

— Ты к нему приходишь?

— С ума сошел?! Зачем бы вдруг?

— Тогда что? — внезапно Гарри озарило. — Ты пытаешься ее починить? Как Исчезательный шкаф?

Малфой не ответил.

Ну точно, именно это он и делает, и ничего у него не получается. Гарри смотрел на Малфоя, который вдруг показался ему таким несчастным и одиноким, и в душе вдруг что-то дрогнуло. Он сделал шаг, другой, и протянул ему руку.

— Давай сделаем это вместе?

Малфой взглянул на его руку, и комнату вдруг тряхнуло. По полу пошли трещины, стены вспыхнули белым светом, так что Гарри пришлось зажмуриться. Когда он открыл глаза, Выручай-комната преобразилась — посреди нее, напротив жаркого камина, стоял уютный диван, на полу лежал шерстяной ковер. Малфой медленно на него опустился.

— Вот оно как… — не очень внятно пробормотал он. — Я пробовал трасфигурацию, пробовал воссоздавать ту комнату, которая сгорела, по памяти и одновременно очень хотеть что-то в ней найти. Свою палочку, например. А оказалось… оказалось, я хотел не этого, поэтому ни черта не работало! Да будь ты проклят, Поттер.

— Да что опять не так! — взорвался Гарри.

Малфой смотрел на него несчастными злыми глазами, и Гарри опустился с ним рядом.

— Комната желаний создана, чтобы исполнять желания. Если это желание настоящее, достаточно сильное и комната может ее исполнить, она могла восстановиться для этого даже из Адского пламени. Вот я и пытался желать, но видимо, недостаточно сильно и вообще не то. — Малфой усмехнулся.

— На самом деле ты хотел, чтобы мы починили ее вместе?

Малфой помотал головой.

— Протянул тебе руку?

Малфой рассмеялся.

— Или сделал так?

Гарри неловко его обнял — Малфой замер в его руках, напрягся… и обнял в ответ. Наверное, именно этого и хотел. Впрочем, как и сам Гарри.


End file.
